Chara
Chara is a posthumous character in the 2015 role-playing video game, Undertale. Wikia Match-Ups * Chara vs. Lucy * Giygas vs Chara Possible Opponents * The Batter (OFF) * Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) * Thanos (Marvel Comics) * Saitama (One Punch Man) * Young Link (The Legend of Zelda) * DC Comics ** Darkseid ** Lobo ** Doomsday * Scourge the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Dimentio (Super Mario Bros.) * Dragon Ball Z ** Broly ** Goku Black ** Frieza * Herobrine (Minecraft) * Spawn (Image Comics) * Kratos (God of War) * Homura Akemi (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) * Gertrude (I Hate Fairyland) * Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) * Jeff the Killer (...) * Ayano Aishi (Yandere Simulator) * Monika (Doki Doki Literature Club) * Doctor Who ** The Doctor ** The Master * Slender Man (The Slender Man Mythos) * William Afton (Five Nights at Freddy's) * Sonic.EXE (...) * Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) History A thousand years ago, humans and monsters used to live in harmony until a war broke out between the two species, which ended with the humans sealing the monsters in the Underground. The war had started when an androgynous human child that despised humanity for unknown reasons fell into the Underground, where they were rescued by Asriel Dreemurr. All seemed fine, with Chara and Asriel being inseparable, but Chara hated their lives, so they committed suicide by eating too many buttercups. But before they died, Chara had one more request: to see the flowers of their village one more time before they died and Asriel did this by absorbing their SOUL and going to the surface. When Asriel was killed, his father Asgore, the King of the Monsters, decided to end humanity to avenge the deaths of his children. Humans came down, they died, rinse and repeat, until another human child known as Frisk fell and awakened Chara's soul. Soon, Chara possessed Frisk to kill all of the monsters so they went on a monster killing spree until they were defeated by a skeleton named Sans. But with their determination, they killed Sans, then Asgore, then finally Flowey and then something horrible happened. Chara finally showed themselves showing striking similarities to Frisk before destroying the world with a single knife strike. Information Background * Full Name: Chara Dreemurr * Alias: The First Human, The Fallen Child, The First Child, The Future of Humans and Monsters, The "Demon" That Comes When People Call Its Name (Themself), The name given by the player * Age: Pre-teen at death * Height: About 4' * Weight: Unknown * Androgynous * Loves chocolate Powers and Abilities * Determination * Saving * Resetting (at full power) * Determination denial (at full power) * High intelligence * Possession * Incredible strength * Reflexes * Increased speed * Game corrupting * 4th Wall Awareness * Reality Warping * Acausality * Soul Manipulation * Conceptual body Weapons * Real Knife ** Replaced by "the Worn Dagger" in the Neutral and Pacifist route ** An ordinary kitchen knife ** Chara's favorite weapon ** Gives a +99 boost to Chara's ATK stat when equipped * The Locket ** Called "the Heart Locket" in the Neutral and Pacifist routes ** A heart-shaped locket that belonged to Chara before their death ** Gives a +99 boost to Chara's DEF stat when equipped Feats * Destroyed the game's multiverse in one blow * Besides Undyne, killed every monster in the game with one strike * Killed Frisk with one attack * Can dodge lightning and rays of light while possessing Frisk * Exists outside of the normal timeline due to being a conceptual entity * Tanked the destruction of reality * Can take Karmic Retribution-powered hits from Sans * Can easily survive blows from most monsters in the game * At their early age, managed to think of a plan that would have terrible consequences for both humans and monsters, either if it worked or not * Basically was the main reason of Asriel's death and increasing the tension between humans and monsters * Destroyed an entire civilization by themselves * Eventually rebuilt all of reality in exchange of Frisk's soul Weaknesses * Can only possess people with enough determination and a certain amount of killing intent * Before gaining enough power, could only interact with the world through a host * Will lose their ability to reset if they're not as determined as someone else * Requires an indomitable capacity for apathy and harm in order to manifest properly Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Genderless Category:Undead Category:Psychopaths Category:Knife Wielders Category:2010s Category:Demon Category:Villains Category:Angry Combatants Category:Ghosts Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Antagonist Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Indie Game Characters